In Too Deep
by Dena Gray
Summary: Chise goes for a walk, with Elias hiding in her shadow. What will she do to provoke him to reveal himself?


It was a beautiful summer afternoon, and Chise had finished all of her chores. Elias had holed himself up in his study, so she and Ruth decided to go for a walk, as had become their habit, of late. They had just climbed the stile and landed on the path to the forest, when Ruth called for her attention.

 _Chise_ \--

 _Ruth?_

 _He's doing it again._

She thought about what he meant for a moment, before realizing he was referring to Elias. _Oh?_

 _Yes. You can eject him, you know._ _I know, but I wonder why he's doing it._ _You know why. If you'd just talk to him like you do me or Stella, or even Alice, he'd relax and not feel like you're hiding something from him all the time._

Now wait a minute! _I'm not hiding anything!_ _Sigh. You're hiding how you feel about him, and don't say you're not. I can feel your guilt, you know that._

Weren't familiars supposed to be nice to their masters? She hated it that he was right, though. _It's not hiding if you're not sure._ _You know what you feel, Chise. Tell him._ _I can't just--_

 _You can, and you should. What if something happens? Again. You might not come back to us next time. How do you think he'll feel, then?_

Chise sighed heavily, knowing Ruth was right. Even if she was afraid of his response -- 'I can't feel what humans do' -- she still needed to tell him.

She sighed again and mentally responded to her familiar, _Fine, I'll tell him._ _Really?_ _Yes._ She paused and thought of how she would do it. _I think I'll go for a walk to the pond, see how far he follows me._ _Can you feel him now?_ _Yes, now that you pointed it out, I can feel him._ Elias was infinitely patient, when he wanted to be, and since he was blind to her connection with Ruth, he was just riding in her shadow.

She thought more on her conversation with him upon her return from making her wand with Lindel. He'd been very clear that he didn't feel what humans do, that to say he could would be a lie, but he'd felt loneliness… jealousy… anger… Sometimes she wondered if he just didn't know what to call his emotions, rather than not having them at all.

Hmm. She wondered if she could test Elias on his level of affection for her. Would he be able to stay hidden if she provoked him? What would he do if she-- _Do you mind if I have some fun, first?_ _Uh, I think I'll go see if Silky's finished baking, if you're going to do what I think you're going to do._ _Sorry, Ruth._ _No, it's fine. He deserves it._

Chise laughed and felt her familiar pull out of her shadow, leaving Elias lurking alone. He'd taken up the pastime of sneaking into her shadow whenever she and Ruth went on a walk, apparently to keep tabs on her without her knowing.

He must have used an obscuring spell, because she used to be able to tell when he slipped into her shadow, but now, she relied on Ruth to tell her when he did it. Once she knew, she could sort of feel him there, so now…

Now, she could see how far he wanted to go with spying on her. It occurred to her that he got embarrassed easily, at least where new emotions came up, and she also wanted to know what he would do, if she tried to fluster him.

Since it was a glorious summer day, and the sky was completely cloudless, Chise started wandering towards the woodland pond where she'd found Elias convalescing all those weeks ago. He'd been upset at her being that far into the woods this late in the afternoon, before, so that felt like a good first test.

She walked down the old path, lined with stacked rock walls covered in thick moss and lichen. The sun dappled through the trees in a pretty painting of light across her path. It was like walking in a dream, and the air cooled as she walked off the path and into the forest. Birds sang sweetly and fairy flight sparkled all around. This was so different from Tono, where she lived with her aunt and uncle.

The trees were… nicer. Everything in Tono felt like it had some kind of secret or monster lurking nearby. Here, trees were trees, and monsters… well, the only one nearby wasn't a monster, to her.

Elias had become dear to her, and the depth of her emotions scared her. Caring for him meant she could lose him. She'd be hurt if he ever left, and she wasn't supposed to worry about that after she sold herself.

Life hadn't been worth living, so she gave up her free will to someone who had use of her. It just so turned out that the one who'd bought her turned out to be exactly what she needed in her life.

Love hadn't been an emotion she'd been ready to deal with -- still wasn't -- but, here she was! Completely in love with the person that bought her.

He could just as easily sell her to someone else, or send her away at her admitting her feelings, but she kept thinking about what Nevin reminded her. Elias had never once acted that callous, and didn't seem like the type that would throw her out.

He actually went out of his way to make sure of her happiness… Was that why he was following her? Was he going so far as hiding in her shadow to find out what she was up to, to make sure she was happy? The thought was encouraging, but not very likely. Elias always had his own reasons for doing things and, more often than not, it was for selfish reasons.

Then again, who was she to judge someone for having selfish reasons? She was selfish enough to not say anything about her feelings to Elias in order to save herself the embarrassment of him not responding, or worse, leaving her.

She finally arrived at the pond, and saw several magical creatures floating and lazing about, so it seemed like a good idea to sit at the edge of the water to relax out of her self-induced worry about her teacher and master.

Several curious little wooly bugs flew up and snuggled against her arms, and she just sat there, enjoying the peaceful calm.

The shadows of the afternoon lengthened and she sneaked a glance at her own shadow. Elias' profile was faint, but present, and she pretended not to see it. The wooly bugs flew away to cooler nests and she noticed that the creatures that normally crowded her, shied away at her shadow.

It was the hottest part of the day, so she felt a little wade in the shallows might not go amiss. She removed her boots and socks, tucking them neatly together in the grass before gingerly testing the water with a toe.

It felt marvelous, so she sat on the silty bank and let her feet cool in the clear water.

Quiet time to herself like this used to be a burden, but now, with Elias, it was relaxing. What would he do if she fell asleep out here?

Well, maybe that was too far. He'd likely get angry and she'd have to explain to him about anger, again, which would just dredge up memories of her family after her mother's death.

She took a deep breath and sighed, letting that feeling go. They were half a world away, now.

Something played in the water at the other end of the pond. Upon closer concentration, Chise could see a tiny water sprite dancing in the water reeds.

Maybe she should go for a swim. She bit her lip in thought, then decided to go for it. With one more careful look around she took off her hoodie and shorts, leaving her in nothing but a small white tank and her favorite green panties. Her shadow moved out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored it with a small grin.

Wading down into the water to about chest height, she let the silt and mud slide between her toes, unsure if it were a good or bad feeling. The water around her was darker than the rest, and a glint of ruby eyes shimmered just to the side. Elias was protecting her from whatever lurked beneath.

She wondered if this pond had amazing creatures like the one in Lindel's aerie. Dipping down, submerging herself completely, she opened her eyes to a world of greenish haze lit by ribbons of yellowish sunlight. A few fish swam close, then quickly away as her shadow cast around her body.

Did they leave because they sensed Elias?

Was he that terrifying to everything else?

The thought was saddening, and she propelled herself up for air, breaking the surface with a small splash. She wondered, as she drew in the cooling air, if she were the only person in the world to… to… love him.

Lindel cared about him in the way of a parent, and Simon cared in the way of a keeper or parole officer. Silky cared for all of them, so Chise couldn't say the neighbor cared about Elias specifically. Angelica easily punched him in the gut and took him to task, so perhaps she cared in the way of a sibling. Ruth cared because she did, and probably as a friend, too. Who did that leave? King Oberon? Queen Titania? They seemed to care for him like he was a lost child and they were merely wanting him to find his way home.

Chise's heart beat heavily in her chest. Perhaps… perhaps she was home, for Elias. Was that too presumptuous of her to think that?

With a bit of a sad sigh, she leaned her head back and let her body drift up to float in the water. Her occupied shadow still darkened the water around her body and she fancied that he was beneath her, maybe even helping her stay afloat. She carefully stretched her body and was reminded, during the delicious stretch of tight muscles, of her initial purpose of testing Elias' resolve to remain hidden.

A spark of naughtiness tipped the side of her mouth into a smirk and she shyly dragged her hands across her torso, bunching the wet tee in her hands and exposing the soft whiteness of her belly.

Something shivered in the water beneath her, but stilled just as quickly as it moved. Her heart beat faster. Was that Elias? What if it wasn't?

What if it was?

One of the most alarming things to change about her since she'd come to England was that her body had developed. Perhaps the steady diet and calming presence of her housemates allowed her body to grow into its long-overdue growth over the summer. She knew she felt things differently, both emotionally and physically. Little things would set off a twinge between her legs and a tingling at her breasts, surprising her with the burning drive to act on those physical responses. On top of that, the possibility of Elias watching when he wasn't supposed to be watching, made all sorts of things go haywire in her body. She wanted to touch herself and play with the burgeoning pleasure that lurked at the edge of her senses. Besides, as far as her hidden teacher knew, she was having a private moment.

At that thought, she daringly roved her fingers up to her breasts to play with the hardened nipples at their peaks. Her breath sped up and she glanced around the pond, wondering what else might be watching her. To her surprise, there was nothing on the banks and even the sprite playing in the reeds had left. Was it her imagination, or was the entire pond darkened with her shadowed rider?

Her fingers played more with her sensitive flesh, tantalized with the idea of a jealously possessive Elias. Did he purposely scare off everything else at the pond? Was it for her own protection, or was it to keep her all to himself? Driven by this thought, one small hand slid down her body and over the wet satin of her panties. Her legs easily drifted apart as her fingers searched for the hyper-reactive nubbin hidden in her folds. As soon as she found it, she gasped and tightened her hold on her breast, then nearly shrieked when a shadow fell across her face and a much larger hand came up from beneath her to keep her still.

With breathless anticipation and burning embarrassment, she looked up at Elias' ruby gaze, wondering what he was thinking. His low, beautiful voice rolled down to her as his free hand came to rest on top of her hand that was still buried between her legs.

"Show me," he said.

Her eyes widened and her heartbeat accelerated in excitement. He was in his shirtsleeves and waistcoat, and the water molded the white cotton to his dark, muscular arms. Without thinking much about it, her hand started moving of its own volition, letting his hand ride atop its movements, learning as she did about her newfound pleasure.

Their fingers entwined and she lifted her hand from her breast to press against the side of his jaw, sliding it back to his neck to massage the large muscles exposed above his shirt's collar. His hand started taking control and her body melted to his hand, her legs spreading wider for his larger hand to fit better. A moan escaped her as he found the right rhythm, stroking her like an instrument. She was helpless to his ministrations, lost in the shock of what they were doing, but soon, she felt emboldened… greedy.

She wanted more. Suddenly, it wasn't enough to just accept his attention. She wanted to know why, "Why have you been following me, lately?"

He drew in a deep breath and she knew she probably wouldn't get much of an explanation, but she couldn't help asking. If he would just answer her honestly instead of redirecting…

She let her body drift down in the water, then turned in his arms until he held her, with her head rested against his chest, hoping that perhaps he might talk more if he wasn't looking directly at her. Her fingers played with the smooth fabric of his shirt just above his waistcoat as she waited.

.o.

What could he possibly say to Chise that wouldn't scare her? He was obsessed with everything about her and wanted to be a part of everything she did, regardless of propriety. He wanted to confess to her his obsession, that he wanted her complete attention and regard. What he really wanted, right now, was to reveal himself completely and lay total claim to her body after what he'd seen today.

Was that normal? Would it scare her?

Would she let him?

Everything she'd let him do so far led him to believe that, yes, she would, and that was slightly terrifying. This afternoon was changing everything for them, and he'd been helpless to stop it. Her petite, soft body was wrapped around his as he cupped the supple globes of her buttocks to keep her close, and the urge to just rut against her was overwhelming.

Could he risk telling her?

It felt like a tipping point for them, the way she waited for his answer. If he didn't, she'd stop what they were doing. Then again, what he had to say might stop everything, as well.

Either way he could lose her, but he might just be able to keep her if he only answered her question.

"I-- I followed you because…" He shifted her in his hands, holding her closer and tucking her shoulder beneath his chin. Everything could fall apart… or everything could come together. It all relied on what he said to her right now and how she responded.

He sighed heavily, wrapping his arms more completely around her. She answered by locking her ankles behind him and snuggling into his neck with a sweet wuffle of air. He drank in the moment, hoping it would last.

His mind whirled through the possible answers he could give. He followed her because he wanted to know what she was doing when she wasn't with him. He wanted to ensure that she was safe and being honest with where she was going. He wanted to see her beautiful face as she explored their world, and he wanted to take part in her experiences. He wanted to be more to her than just her teacher, and for the first time since he'd purchased her, it was for more than just academic human study.

He wanted so many things, and had started fantasizing about ways he could convince her into situations like today. The depth of his surprise that he'd not needed to coerce her into this intensity rocked his foundations. It gave him hope that she would accept him more, and perhaps, if he could just find the words…

"I follow you... because I want to learn. Humans baffle me, as you well know, and I had questions I didn't understand enough to ask. I want-- I want to be more than just a teacher or an owner, to you, and I don't know how..." How could he finish what he wanted to say? Words were slipping from his grasp, just as his bare fingers were slipping beneath the elastic edge of his apprentice's panties.

Chise took pity on his lack of words by placing her hand atop his snout, reaching over her shoulder and smoothing it up between his eyes. She brought her hand back down to his chest and turned her face into his cheekbone. He could see the glint in her spring green eyes as she strained to look up to him. "Elias?"

"Yes, Chise?"

"You are."

He thought about what she meant with those two words. 'You are'. He was… what? Steadying his eye on her, watching her watch him, he drank in the implication… what was the last thing he'd said? He wanted to be more than a teacher or an owner, to her.

His breathing hitched and his heart thumped quick and hard.

He was.

His mouth opened in amazement, but he closed it just as quickly, tucking up against her head again in a tight embrace.

She continued, "You are more than just a teacher to me. I've… I've really come to care a lot about you. I know you-- you can't, but-- I think I love you, Elias."

Her breath fanned across his cheekbone, and he felt his knees give up their strength with the rush of emotion running through his body. The pool wasn't very deep, so he landed on his knees in the muddy silt, thankful for his height that he was able to keep at least Chise's head above water.

Her body became more buoyant, and she used that as an opportunity to hold herself a bit away from him to look him in the face. "Are you okay?"

He didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Vaguely nodding that he was fine, he continued to stare at her in shock. To hear her say such words…

He'd always told himself that human 'love' meant nothing, merely a condition of pheromones meant to keep the population intact. The growing feeling in his gut told him otherwise. Could these feelings for her be love?

Did it matter what he called it? He should take this opportunity for what it was: a gift!

She reared back a bit, keeping her legs hooked over his hips, so she could see his eyes. Her teeth worried at her bottom lip and he leaned down to her to press his front teeth against her cheek.

"Don't. Don't bite your lip."

"Why?"

He saw her softly curious smile and teased back. "Because that's for me to do."

Her green eyes sparkled with interest, so he nudged her face gently, then tentatively opened his jaw to nip at her lip. He nibbled at her incredibly soft and delicate bottom lip, then butted lightly at the sensuous curve of her upper lip, careful to keep his incisors away. After a few moments of nipping play, her tongue came out to lick his teeth and he gave in, giving her his tongue in shy reverence. Was this what it was like to kiss?

"Don't let go," she told him, when she started climbing up his body and he started moving his hands away to help her up. He stared at her, perplexed, then did as she asked, holding her closer as she rose above the water more. When she was more on a level with his face, she stared at his mouth, lightly running her fingers along his teeth.

She glanced up to his red irises and daringly slipped a finger in between his gaping teeth to touch his tongue. He didn't react at first, but his grip on her tightened, then his tongue reached out and licked her exploring fingers.

She let him lightly trace her hand with the tip of his tongue and the edge of his teeth, then leaned forward to mingle her own tongue into the mix.

He stilled, not moving his tongue from her fingers but letting her tickle her tongue along his. She removed her hand and coerced the tip of his tongue into her mouth, pulling his jaw closer by wrapping the index finger of her right hand around his lower incisor.

This was slightly mind-blowing to him and shot a feeling not unlike electricity up his spine.

As his tongue started dancing with hers, his fingers started exploring along her exposed body. He held her rump in one hand and explored the soft curves of her torso with the other, coming to rest just under one of her breasts. Her breathing was erratic and the delicious little moans seeping from her mouth were inciting his urges to touch her more intimately again.

His hands dropped to her nude bottom, wrapping their long digits around each cheek widely, grasping tightly and massaging her buttocks.

Soon, her body started writhing against his hands and she tried to use her thighs to move more, but it wasn't working. He found it difficult to keep from nicking her with his teeth, so his tongue let hers go as he started licking a path down her neck. She still held onto a large tooth, keeping his snout close to her body, so when he came close to the base of her neck, his teeth lightly scraped against her skin.

Her excitement ramped up to another level and the sound she released into the humid summer air reflected that. Elias finally broke his silence and growled a deep rumble as he continued to lave her throat.

Her hand left his mouth and gripped his wrist, lifting it away from her panty-clad buttocks as she braced against him to guide his large, dark-nailed hand to slip between her skin and the wet satin. They stared intensely at each other as his ungloved fingers delved between the curls to find her slick center. Both gasped as he reached his goal, and her eyes rolled back in her head at the new sensation of the rough pad of his middle finger slowly entering her, exploring her. She involuntarily cried out as he brushed his thumb directly against her clitoris, and something wild drummed up his body.

"More," she groaned, "more!"

Elias responded, "More what, Chise? This?" He deftly pressed a second finger into her wet channel, thrusting his digits more deeply than before. The feel of the heat of her slick depths was intoxicating, and he wondered how she would feel wrapped around his cock. Her legs tightened closed against his hand, holding him in place, so he held still, but wriggled his fingers in and out, watching her face in fascination as it lost focus on him. Slowly, he felt her body relax, and he felt himself lightly huffing with a partially open jaw. His tongue laved the inside of his mouth, and her eyes latched onto it fervently.

He pulled her legs free from his waist, cradling her against his body with one arm. Twisting his hand, pulling out of her, and she whimpered in disapproval for the loss of his touch, but he did not do so without reason. Her wet panties were soon yanked from her body, left to float away in the murky green water.

She groaned out his name, "Elias…"

He stared deeply into her eyes, but said nothing, waiting for her response to proceed. Had he pushed her too far? The hand that had denuded her lower half came up to cup her cheek.

"Chise… Tell me-- tell me it's okay to keep going."

.o.

Her face flushed as she realized how far they'd gone. She'd never intended to push things this far, but she didn't regret it. He was making her feel things she'd never known possible. His hands held her so delicately and pulled her closer. His heat was stunning against the coolness of the pond and it made her lightheaded. Between their bodies and in the middle of such a tender moment, she felt his maleness grow hard and prod at her hip, and something inside of her -- some primal urge -- made her reach between them with both hands and start to unbutton his waistcoat.

The more the cloth unbuttoned, the more she wanted to reveal his body. She became frantic in pulling his clothing apart, and ripped the fine linen of his dress shirt in her haste. He made a small noise and she paused, breathless, to look up at him in question.

"Chise… I've never known you to be so… I don't know what to call it. What is this, my puppy? What is this burning urge to be closer to you than I am now. I can't help it." His words were punctuated by his jaw resting on her shoulder blade and pulling her tight against his neck, which prompted her to mouth at the large tendon that supported his massive head. She continued jerking and yanking his shirt open, eager to feel more of his heat.

When she finally gained a large enough opening, she slowed her actions, and gently revealed his sculpted pectoral muscles. Her fingers smoothed over the tiny scales which faded into soft, supple skin near his abdomen, and she thought about what he was asking. What were they experiencing, really? It was too heated to be called affection, too sexual to be called love.

She held onto his shirt and pressed her lips to his collarbone, eliciting a shiver from the mage. "It's lust, Elias. It's called lust."

His breathing stopped and started in jumps, stuttering across her back as she explored his body with her hands. "Lust. I don't know of a better way to explain it, but I don't think that it's just lust. It feels… bigger."

She pulled his shirt tails out of his trousers and started unbuckling his belt. "Bigger?" She smirked, thinking she wanted to see his 'bigger', but made herself stop to think about what he'd said. Was he saying he felt more than lust for her? That he might care more for her than a mere mentor? He hadn't brought up the subject of marriage in a few months, was he trying to hint at that?

Just for a moment, she thought about the consequences of going this far with Elias. They'd had a companionable existence before today, carefully respectful of boundaries and privacy. That would change, now, wouldn't it? She pressed closer to his body and snuggled her face against his warmth, again. Was that a bad thing?

A peaceful feeling draped across her body as she realized just where she was, at that moment. She'd confessed her feelings to him, he'd not run away, and in fact had done some very naughty things to her in response, and now talked of bigger emotions than lust.

She should stop worrying and just take the opportunity for what it was.

.o.

He watched her expression turn thoughtful and became concerned, but her grin as she reached back down to unbutton and unzip his trousers washed all worry away. He gasped at the onslaught of cool water and warm hands swimming around his abated erection, which showed interest in the new development.

Her legs shifted in the water to wrap around his waist again and their eyes locked as she pressed her hot, viscous vulva against his sensitive cock. The intensity of the moment washed over them and a violent urge to rut against her body shook his frame. He grabbed her hips to pull her tight to his body and she arched her back, crying out in abandon.

One of his hands let go to push her shirt up to reveal her breasts, then explored the soft mounds of flesh tipped in hardened velveteen tips. Her head was skimming the water and her eyes never left his. Bending over her body, which was nearly parallel to the water, he slowly dragged his shaft down her folds until he was aligned to thrust inside of her scalding heat. He watched her eyes for denial or permission, waiting for either, when she bit her lip, twisted her hips, and plunged herself onto his cock as far as she could go.

Her eyes went wide, but that was nearly all he could see. Incredible, tight, weighted heat wrapped around his rod, blinding him to everything but her. He wanted to thrust, to move, but he was afraid of hurting her. Little tremors creeped along her sleeve, swallowing his cock more deeply as she relaxed against his size. He breathed deeply and slowly for control, but every little twitch from her body nearly sent him reeling over the edge.

She arched her back again and flexed her hips, pulling him deeper and deeper with each movement. It was agonizing to hold still. Her hips flexed again, pushing him away for a moment, but then dropped back down, deeper again, and he was broken.

Like the beast he partly was, he let loose a building roar as his release started pouring from him. Everything pulled tight within his body and he felt himself rutting madly into her soft, perfect body. He couldn't hear anything except his own erratic breathing and somewhere in the ether, he heard her dulcet song of passion winding with his base bellows. She grabbed hold of the remnants of his shirt and pulled herself up, dripping with water from the fervor of their sex.

Their breaths pelted against each other and their intimate joining set each of them trembling and quaking with overwhelming sensations. He lifted his hand to wipe away the drops of water from her face, then cradled her head close to him as their bodies calmed down.

He never wanted to leave. He'd always come to this pond to calm down when he was losing control of his magic, but now… now it was special. Before, it was a useful place. Now, it was a temple, a monument, a holy place.

Birds fluttered out of the trees just as the wind picked up and he stroked Chise's back in comfort as he watched a familiar form come out of the woods. He should have known that Oberon would know of their activities.

He waved with his always-chipper smile, "Yoohoo! I see you're working on those children I was promised!"

Chise's head whipped around as she sunk down into the water, trying to hide behind Elias' larger form. "King Oberon! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Always so direct! I've come to bless your union, of course!"

She looked up to Elias and he set her down in the water to stand, reaching to pull off his waistcoat to hand to her for modesty. She smiled in thanks and wrapped the thick blue material around her body before stepping forward to wade ashore. Elias followed and as the both of them stepped clear, he whispered a spell to dry them neatly.

He bowed his head in deference to the king before him, "Your Highness."

"Thorn. You've made an old satyr very happy, you know? I've waited so long for you two to finally start on your family! Faerie needs more children!"

"I highly doubt one unprotected encounter will result in children." At his comment, Chise tensed and looked up to him with a slightly panicked look on her face. "Don't worry. If it has, and you don't want it yet, I know a potion that will fix that."

Her eyes went from panic to alarm and her face blushed as she looked down to the ground.

Oberon continued blithely, "Our Robin will surely gift us with many children--"

"When the time is right," Elias affirmed.

Chise tugged on his sleeve and shook her head.

"What is it, Chise?"

"I don't want a potion."

Silence reigned in the summer gloaming and Elias stared at her in shock. "But, what if you--"

"I don't want a potion." Her eyes met his and he quickly nodded, awed that she would consider keeping a child of his. Of theirs.

"There, see? She doesn't want a potion, Thorn. Scurry on home, and make me some more children!"

Oberon wasn't helping anything at all, and Chise was retrieving her clothes from the shore in order to keep from having to respond.

Elias took his cue and reached down to grab her boots. She laced her fingers through his as they left the king of fairy behind, but the satyr made sure to call out as they left, "Congratulations, you two! A wedding on the solstice is favorable, indeed!"

Chise stopped in her tracks and looked up to Elias. "Is he serious?"

"Despite his childish demeanor, yes, King Oberon is always serious."

"We just got married?"

He couldn't tell if she was confused or anxious, or something else entirely. Trying to read her emotions was sometimes very difficult. "According to Faerie, yes. We'd have to stand before Simon or his equal to be considered so in England, however."

She stopped to pick a rock out from between her toes, so he reached down to pick her up and carry her back home. As soon as she settled in his arms, her hand came up to smooth along the bone of his jaw in a soft caress.

"Can we?"

He stopped walking, confused at her question. "Can we what? Go stand before Simon?" Did she really mean that? He'd always loved teasing her to see what her reaction would be, even if it was always his intention to marry her, but this was new. She was initiating the subject, now.

Her glittering green eyes nearly glowed in the dimming light. "Yes?"

Staring at her to discern whether her question was doubt in herself or in him, he bravely said, "We'll do it tomorrow, then."

The brilliance of her smile was heartwarming. Chise wanted to marry him. Even if they were already married in the light of the solstice and the eyes of Faerie, she wanted to marry him in the way of humans. He was mentally shaken and held her close as they again started their return home.

During their walk, he kept caressing her legs and arms in a gentle reassurance that he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her head behind his jaw, sweetly kissing him in a surprisingly sensitive place.

They walked inside to the smell of Silky baking biscuits and sweets, and Ruth came out into the hallway to greet them, but the biscuit he'd been nibbling on dropped to the floor. "Are you guys okay? Did you have to fight someone?"

Chise smiled and tried to interrupt him, "Ruth."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Ruth."

"What?"

She giggled and the sound was lovely to his hearing. "Will you and Silky come to our wedding tomorrow?"

Pots and pans hit the floor with a loud clatter and Silky came bustling out of her kitchen, staring at them with wide eyes.

She looked back and forth between them with a great big smile, then yanked Ruth back into the kitchen.

"Hey, what was that for? What did she mean by tomorrow?"

Ruth's voice trailed off as Elias flew up the stairs two and three steps at a time. Chise laughed, "What's the hurry… husband?"

He slammed the door behind them, and advanced to the bed, magically removing his clothes and gently pulling the waistcoat and tee off her body before laying her down in the center of the bed.

They shared a tender look and his heart thumped in his chest. He slowly climbed atop her welcoming body and pressed against her skin with a shiver. His hand brushed her hair out of her face and he leaned down to purr into her ear, "No hurry at all… wife."

(the end)


End file.
